Crescent Moon
by Shazzanips
Summary: This story is set 6 years after breaking dawn (shortly before Nessie has fully matured), it explores Nessie's and Jake's changing relationship, the pack life and the characters that Stephanie Meyer never fully showed us. This story may have some slight drama but nothing to major to ruin the story. It is mainly a romance so it will have some VERY sour lemons. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

_A.N Hey guys! I'm a first time writer so don't be too hard on me! I want to create a story set 6 years after breaking dawn (shortly before Nessie has fully matured) that explores hers and jake's changing relationship, the pack life and the characters that Stephanie Meyer never fully showed us. This story may have some slight drama but nothing to major to ruin the story. It is mainly a romance so it will have some VERY sour lemons (you have been warned!). I am currently looking for a beta reader to help me out. The story (at this point) will be told solely from Nessie POV and if this changes it will be stated in the chapter name. That's enough rambling for now. Run along and enjoy!_

The look on his face was pure joy. His lips announced the words that cemented the marriage. "I do" he said. Glee washed over my face, I couldn't contain my excitement any longer.

Rachel and Paul were now married.

Applause broke out inside the tiny La Push chapel. After a truly beautiful and traditional ceremony, there was most certainly going to be one hell of a party at the reception. Tradition and elegance definitely wasn't one of Rachel's strong points.

She graciously agreed to stick with the ancient ceremonies in respect of her deceased mother and her Chief father, however.

That was one of the things I loved about Rachel, although she was firm and tried to get her way as often as possible, she allowed others time to put forward their point if view and she would try and understand it. Compromise was what Rachel was good at. It's a good thing too, since she now has a bone head for a husband...

Paul had changed quite a lot since meeting Rachel. For the better of course. She had forced him and Jacob to be civil with each other, this 'civilness' had then become a very unconventional, unforeseeable and unbreakable friendship.

They now both worked in Jacob's garage in Washington. Paul was kind of like head mechanic, Seth was almost Jake's personal assistant and Embry was his... Well I don't know, he always said he was working but I never saw any of his work. The four of them ran the garage and were looking to start up more branches around the country.

Jacob had also employed many of the newer members to the pack to give them a better start in life. He would have offered the older ones jobs but both he and I knew that they were just to proud to accept.

Jake and I were best friends, I knew about imprinting, and I knew what that would one day mean. I think Jake was starting to see me in a way that was not entirely appropriate, but honestly I didn't mind. My mind reading father on the other hand...

As expected the reception was a huge party, this was part of Rachel's compromise, traditional wedding, huge after party. It went off! Music and dancing, pretty much all of La Push and Forks were there, with the exception of my vampire family. Jake and I danced together the whole night and when it was time to eat I sat right next to him at the head table with the bride and groom, the bridesmaids (Kim, Leah, Emily and Rebecca) and groomsmen (Jared, Embry, Sam and Seth). Jake and I had been Maid of Honor and Best Man so it all worked out pretty perfectly.

The night continued in the same, perfect fashion. Jake and I started dancing together to the song 'Locked out of Heaven' by Bruno Mars. We were dancing in a way that wasn't entirely appropriate for 'friends' but, hey, we were having fun. It was so much until Jared and his big mouth came over. He was slightly drunk (which is quite impressive for a werewolf) but it still was no excuse for his coming question.

"Does Nessie's sex take you you to paradise Jake?" he inquired. And then everything ran in fast forward. In such a short amount of time, even my vampire senses didn't have enough time to grasp what was happening, I was pulled away from Jacob and thrown behind Seth. Then the terror really began. Both boys started shaking, Jarred more so then Jake, there were screams in terror and then there was the pack boys trying to usher the guests away form the oncoming mess, and then there was Sam, his voice rang out with such authority that it echoed through the brightly light room, over the screams, and over, well, everything. This authority forced Jarred to stop his violent shaking and was enough to wake Jacob up from his murderous trance. This same order caused the two boys to run outside.

All of this happened so fast I wasn't even thinking about what Jarred said, and quite frankly, I still didn't have time to really think about it. Instead, I erected my body in a swift but graceful movement, took a second to gussy myself up and then followed the route that Jacob had taken to the door with so much purpose, no one questioned my motives.

_ A.N_

_ It was short, I know, and you really don't know much about Jacob and Nessie's relationship yet, but stay tuned I have it all planned out! Still looking for a Beta to help with the inevitable mistakes you saw, so if you're interested LET ME KNOW!_

_Hope you enjoyed it I might keep writing and have another one up shortly but I honestly don't have a writing schedule so just bare with me :) be prepared for the next chapter when we see more of Jacob and Nessie :) stay safe! _


	2. Chapter 2

A.N

_So the last chapter was pretty much a prologue. If this story gets good reviews and likes ect. I might go back and do an outtake which would probably be from Rachel's POV and would show what life before the wedding was like. Hell if this story is well liked I might make a story about Paul and Rachel prior to this one! So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. We get to find out just how much Ness knows about imprinting and the whole Bella situation. We also find out want kind of person she is. Enjoy!_

_Please note: no copyright infringement was intended. All noticeable characters settings ect. Are property of S. Meyer. This is just a tribute_

I looked for him, he was nowhere to be seen. I walked back into the now calm hotel to see if he was there, no sign. I ran back outside deciding to follow my sense of smell. Jakes trail led into the nearby forest and seemed to be head back to La Push. I followed it.

I never noticed just how far the run from Port Angeles to La Push actually was. It was also very lonely. I was so used to being chaperoned by my Jacob or another member of the family on hunting trips. Not today. Come to think of it, this was probably the first time I had gone running without anyone with me.

I knew Jake couldn't be all that far ahead of me so I took comfort in that fact. "it's just another game of chasings" I kept chanting to myself.

With over 60 miles ahead of me, I had to do something, anything. I thought of Jacob. I thought of the way his muscles felt when he embraced me. Or the way his russet skin shimmered when we had been out in the rain. I thought of the way he kissed my forehead every time I went to sleep and then I thought of him climbing into bed with me...

Wait what! I just thought about Jake being naked, in. My. Bed. With. ME! Whoah Nessie! When have your thoughts ever been this R rated!? Oh my goodness. Dad is going to kill me if he finds out.

I thought about him some more. Had I really like him as more than a friend for a while? How can this be? I always knew that he was attractive, like when we went on holidays and the slutty air hostesses would try and get his attention, it bothered me when girls looked at him that way. I mean he was MY Jacob. But had it bothered me because I fancied him?

No way Nessie! You only just realized that you like him. 'But what about at the party, you were grinding up against him!' I thought to myself.

The internal debate continued. Did I like him? When did I start liking him? Did he like me? Was I pretty enough for him? Was I old enough to have these feelings? What will dad say?

And then I noticed I wasn't on his scent any more. Where had it gone? Retracing my steps I found that he had made a sharp turn about half a mile back. The turn meant he was heading straight for first beach.

I pushed the rest of my thoughts about Jacob's and my relationship and focused on where the scent was headed. About 2 minutes later I arrived at the beach.

I saw Jacob, he was sitting in the old driftwood log where the tribe has their bonfires. I lessened my pace to a slow walk and reached him shortly after.

The first thing I noticed when I saw his face was his pained expression. I had never seen him look so torn up about something he was clearly not in a good frame of mind. I took a seat right next to him and wound my hands into his. This was not a romantic gesture, just a comfortable habit.

"Jake", I said "what's wrong?"

No reply

"don't go beating yourself up about nothing, Jarred was just being a dickhead, no harm was done. Once you two left, the party went on just like before. It's not your fault. You were just trying to..."

He cut me off.

"Nessie, listen to me" he cut in, his voice full if emotions, "do you not see? I could of hurt you, I could have lost control and seriously hurt you. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if ANYTHING happened to you, especially if it was my doing. Ok so Jarred was being an ass but I shouldn't have over reacted.

"Nessie", he continued " sweetie, I love you, and I think you and I both know that it isn't in a best friend way anymore, but sometimes I worry if I'm not good for you".

Now it was my turn to cut in "Jacob Black, I have loved you since the day I was born, hell if you want to go so far as to say, I've loved you since the day I was conceived! And I only just realized on the way here to get your sorry ass back to that wedding that I love you in a different way, a way that makes me want to be with you forever, a way that makes me jealous when you look at other girls and, most importantly, a way that makes me... want to... kiss you..."

I leant in, but by the time my lips were beginning to purse his we're already crushing down on me. Not in a forceful way, but a passionate sincere manner. He raised his right hand up to my face as he took my cheek, caressing it with his thumb, wiping away some dirt. My breath hitched in my throat as my heart continued to thump heavily in my chest, Jake's was doing the exact same. I carefully parted my lips and our tongues began to dance. I took a moment to take it all in, he smelt like the ocean, crisp and clean, and he felt amazing! I allowed my hands to wander over his biceps and then his chest. He kept caressing my face until I ran my hands through his hair. Then his hands slowly trickled down my back until they nestled perfectly on my waist. Our kiss continued but far to soon we had to come up for air.

I looked into his eyes. All of the insecurities that were written across face a few minutes ago had completely vanished. I must be a good kisser!

It was then, I saw the total love and devotion that he had for me.

"I love you" he said with such surety it was as if he was talking about the drizzly weather.

"I love you too" I replied with a shaky voice.

He cleared his throat and stood up, then proceeded to pick me up honeymoon style whilst he ran back towards the party.

When we arrived back at the party there was still two hours left. Turns out we hadn't been gone all that long, probably and hour and a half at most. I was glad because I still had time to dance with Jacob. Word soon got around that we had started dating so I didn't feel the need to refrain from kissing him. This, I was very glad about.

We didn't see Jarred or Kim for the rest of the night and neither did anyone else. Jacob wasn't worried but I still felt bad for him. When I expressed my view to Jacob he just laughed and told me not to worry.

As midnight approached the party wound up and I was required to help get Rachel into her going away ensemble. It was a light pink cocktail dress with matching stilettos. It was an outfit courtesy of Aunt Alice. The dress was Prada and the shoes Gucci, she also wore a variety of matching jewelry from jewelers such as Tiffany and Co.

As the happy couple departed for their honeymoon to Paris, confetti was thrown and departing hugs were shared. It was a joyous occasion, but then I remembered I would have to go home and tell mum and dad about my new relationship with Jake.

_A.N_

_Hope you liked it! I really would love to get reviews - they make me feel special ;) anyways I might have a new chapter up today, tomorrow or next week. I really have no schedule, sorry! Stay safe_


	3. Chapter 3

A.N

Only 2 reviews but heaps of reads! I do love reviews so please give them to me. Just a little note but Nahuel is supposed to look like 18 but for this story Nessie will stop aging when she is biologically 9 (she is 7 now). Right now she looks about 18 and she will finish aging when she looks about 23/24 just so that her and Jake don't look so odd. This is just something minor but I had to say it anyways. Happy reading, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing of this story, we all know who the credit goes to...

I got into the drivers seat of my new car. Now that I looked old enough to drive my parents allowed me to drive places (sticking to the speed limit, unlike my father, of course) as long as I was accompanied. I didn't mind though, it may sound like I'm really sheltered, but I really don't mind that everyone always hovered over me, I know they only mean well. Anyways, I got into my new, red, Ferrari 458 (google it, it's amazing!) and started the slow and daunting ride back home with Jake by my side.

As we pulled into the drive I tried to shield my thoughts like mamma showed me. I was nowhere near as good as her, but when I really concentrated I could block daddy out. I had no chance of blocking Jakes thoughts so as we got closer I could hear the low, but definite, growl of Daddy. This was going to be interesting.

Jacob let go of my hand, making everything a bit more innocent, and we walked to the front door. I kept tripping over my gold Louboutin's I was so nervous. My uncles said that when I was nervous I was as clumsy as mum when she was human. I had heard a few of her adventures and I hoped I wasn't quite THAT bad.

I straightened my black cocktail dress making sure it was as long and as innocent looking as possible and fixed my bronze ringlets so the that they fell in front of my face. I did this because it made me look sophisticated but guiltless. Making sure that my shield was still firmly up, I walked inside.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, was sitting in the front dining room. Faces ranged from pure joy to total misery. Surprisingly, mamma's face was the most gleeful. Unsurprisingly, daddy's was the most anguished (closely followed by Rosalie). Everyone else was moderately in control and had pretty good poker faces on (besides Alice, obviously).

"Hey everyone", I tried to say as casually as possible, but my breathe hitched halfway through, ruining any confidence that I may have portrayed.

It was dad who replied to me, "come in Renesmee, take as seat". He invited me in but not Jacob, Jacob hovered protectively close by me all the way to the dining table and took a the seat opposite me. He sat in between Alice and Esme. I got stuck between Rose and Dad.

"How was the wedding?" my mother politely asked. She was the most upset out of everyone that she wasn't invited since once, when she was little, her and Rachel had been friends.

"Really good!" I answered, with as much enthusiasm as I could muster "Jake and I had a great time".

"I bet you did", Emmett chuckled, causing Jasper and Alice to giggle. Fiery glances from my father and Rosalie caused the humor to come to a halt, however.

"Yeah, about me and Jake", I continued on, "we are... Well we were wondering... If maybe... It just kind of happened... OH SCREW IT! Jake and I are dating!" I spluttered.

A few faces around the table lit up. Of course they already knew my news, having a future telling aunt and a mind reading father kind of has that effect, but they we happy that they heard me say it. Some faces also fell (this included Esme because I used some, in her opinion, crude words) and turned directly to me. What, was I supposed to explain how it happened?

"Yes Renesmee you are" daddy shouted.

Oh no, I must have let my shield down. Oh well, no point putting it back up now.

"well, it kind of just happened. I mean I've known him all of my life, and my feelings have only just...changed", this was getting more awkward by the second, " but I really do like him and I was hoping you'd all be ok with that..."

"Ness, sweetie" my mother began, "it's not that we don't approve of yours and Jakes... Relationship... It's just that you are still a little girl to us and it's hard to let you go".

"I still am YOUR little girl. I always will be. But now you just have to accept that I have changed, but I still love you just as much. I know it must be hard for you, I mean I am only 7, but I am just as mature as any other 18 year old out there. I still love you." as I said the last 'I love you' I got out of my chair and gave mum and dad a big hug and kiss.

"I guess you're right sweetie" Daddy sighed, "but Jake and I have to have a talk...Now".

Was this a good or a bad thing?

Jake and Daddy then proceeded to walk swiftly out the door, whilst Alice and mum took me up to my/dads old room. Rosalie was too upset to follow us straight away but came in about a minute later before I had told all the interesting things about my night.

About an hour later the two boys came back inside. In the hour they had gone, Alice, Rose and Mum had managed to get all the goss from me, share sex stories (that had been uncomfortable with mum there) and organize a shopping trip for the next day. As soon as the conversation died down I excused myself and rushed downstairs to meet Jake.

I was quite surprised to see him still in one piece, he did look a bit uncomfortable, however. "um...we need to have a quick chat" he stammered.

Again, was this a good or a bad thing?

"OK" I replied, if the uncertainness hadn't been written all over my face, it certainly showed in my croaky voice.

"you haven't done anything wrong" Jacob assured me, "I just need to tell you some stuff".

We ambled through the forest making small talk. Soon we entered the meadow which my mum and dad showed me when I was younger. It was past midnight so you couldn't see the flowers dancing in the breeze. WOW, past midnight, no wonder I was a bit sleepy, and a bit cold as well. With that thought I curled closer into my wolf and tried to absorb as much heat as possible. It didn't take long before I was toasty warm but still just as exhausted.

"ah hem" Jacob cleared his throat "Um, Ness, babe, I've loved you since the day you were born, but you have to know why."

"imprinting I know Jake, we've already had this discussion" I answered.

"good, so you know that imprinting caused me to see you, it led me to you. But now we have both made the decision, we love each other for who we are, no ancient magic involved. I love you Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Nothing could change that. If I was a more romantic person I would write you a poem, you know me though and THAT isn't me. If I was more of a man whore a would lay you down right now and ravish you until I needed air, but I would never take advantage of you like that. If I was richer I would buy you endless gifts to express just how much you mean to me, but you already have those, and I'm saving up for a new house. If I had more friends I would create one of those flash mob things that you love, but sorry the pack wouldn't agree. And if I..."

On that last 'and if I'i cut in. "Jacob you don't need anything else, this is perfect, i'm here, with you, and nothing could be more special or romantic. I love you and right now that is the only thing I'm certain of".

I jumped onto him and we kissed and touched and laughed and hugged and kissed some more until finally he pulled.

"Nessie I never finished" he said a little out of breathe due to the passionate make out session we had just had "what I needed to tell you was that before you there was someone. Someone who I still love but not in the same way I love you. I love her like a sister and nothing more, and before you do or say anything I just want you to know that it was the imprints way of bringing me to you. If I hadn't of 'loved' her I never would've met you. I just want you to know that it is you, only you, and that you have and always will be my first choice".

"Who was it Jacob, just tell me" I said emotionlessly

"It was your mum".

A.N

Tell me what you think, drop me a line, review, PM me just please let me know if you like it. If you hate it tell me what to work on, if you love it tell how you think Nessie will react. Let me know! Stay safe.


	4. Chapter 4 - Bella

A.N

Just a short one for now. I really didn't know where to go with it. If I get a review on this chapter I'll post the next one sometime later today. If you do review, tell me if you want a lemon in the next chapter or not :) hope you like it.

Still don't own twilight...unfortunately :(

My breathe hitched. My mother and my Jacob had loved each other. I was his second choice. Did he really love me or was he just saying that to stay close to mum? My eyes started to water, I then realized there was no point hiding my tears. I cried and cried and Jacob just sat their speechless. I don't know what I wanted him to do, but it definitely wasn't that.

What felt like hours later the tears stopped. There was none left. One of the best things about the human side of me was that I could still cry, but now I couldn't do that either.

After a lot of spluttering and sniffing I managed to choke out the question that that had been eating on me for the past few hours.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why, sweetie?" Jake questioned

"Why mum, why me, why, Jake?"

Jake then proceeded to tell me the story of how dad left mum and she fell to pieces. She needed Jake and they loved each other. Then dad came back and everything changed. They got married and I came along and BADABING he imprinted!

He kept telling me that he only loved my mother because his instincts told him to protect her so that I would come along safe and ready, just for him.

Taking deep breathes I thought about everything he had just told me. Part of me wanted to run away but my legs wouldn't move. Another part of me wanted to hug Jake and tell him I loved him and I forgave him. I didn't do anything like that though. I made the worst mistake of my life. I told him to go away.

Fortunately for me Jake knew me too well. "you really don't want me to do that Ness" he said, "I know you're upset, but me leaving is only going is only going to make things worse. Remember all of those times I said I loved you before I love, loved you? Remember the feeling of protectiveness we had for each other, that's what I felt for your mum, only I confused it with love. I made a mistake. Don't get me wrong, your mum is my best friend besides you, I love her. But I'm IN love with you. No one else. You. If I was to leave you it would kill me. So I'm not going to leave. I'm going to stay with you. Love you like your dad loves your mum. I'll be there for you, always. I'll protect you, care for you and love you. The way it's supposed to be. Ness please forgive me. I love you."

"Jake you have to see where I'm coming from. I know you love me but I feel second best". I cried.

"No one is second to you babe, you are my life, my gravity. If anyone was to top you then they'd have to be a God! You are my goddess Nessie and I can't wait until I can show you that, you don't know how many nights I'd stay up and think about you. I can't look at a girl and find anything nice about them anymore. All I see is your face, I see your chocolate brown eyes, I see how they glow when you smile. Wow that sounded mushy! What I'm trying to say is that I was blind before you but now I see. I see how wrong I was before and how right it is now. Answer one question for me Ness. When I kiss you does it feel natural, right?"

The gears in my brain churned. I didn't want to be mad at him. I loved kissing him. It was perfect. When our lips met, they danced a perfectly choreographed routine. We were made for each other. I had always known that there must have been people before me. Little did i know it was my mum! Before he told me that he had imprinted on me I thought someone was going to fall in love with him and take him away from me. But I couldn't deny the deep connection that we had.

"Jacob, oh my Jacob. You're right, you're always right. I love you too. I was just upset. I mean that's my MUM! I'm so sorry I overreacted but I couldn't help it. From now on no secrets. Nothing comes between us because what we have is so special and nothing should stop that." I replied before I even had time to think about what I said.

We walked back to the house hand in hand. It was then I realized just how much I loved this boy. He was my life now. He had my heart and I didn't want it back. As we walked into the front door I was expecting hugs and kisses. But they never came. I rushed over to the kitchen bench and saw a small piece of parchment with my dads neat writing on it.

It read 'out hunting, home tomorrow evening. Be safe and responsible. We love you. Dad'.

We were alone, that was a first.

Jake and I were now dating.

Anything could happen...

A.N

How was that? Did you like it? Eager for a lemon REVIEW. Want them to wait a bit REVIEW. Just let me know. Review if you want the next chapter up today. I also realized I haven't been putting chapter names up so here is what they were all called

1. The wedding

2. Facing the truth

3. Together forever

Ttyl guys. Stay safe xx


	5. Chapter 5 - Car Wash

A.N

Sorry I haven't updated in ages! I was really scared about writing this, I don't know how far you guys wanted jake and Ness to go so I hope I have done this right. So without further ado, he is the next chapter.

"Sooooooo Jake, what do you wanna do today?" I questioned

"Well my car is due for a wash, wanna help?"

Internally I groaned, what about a hot make out session you silly boy? I asked myself. But then I realized that this could be very fun. I had a naughty plan brewing in my mind. This would be even better than a make out session on the couch. This was going to be great.

"Ok let me just go get changed" I said sweetly, hoping that he wouldn't see the plan that I was about to put into action.

"sure, sure I'll wait for you by the car" he said simply, leaving the kitchen as he spoke.

I rushed upstairs and got changed in the raunchiest bikini that I had. It was a skimpy black two piece. The bottoms were two small strips of fabric connected by a a gold ring. The top had two triangles connected by gold chains. They only just covered my perfectly rounded breasts.

About two years ago my body had really matured. I had always been very slender, athletic, but one day I woke up and my chest was very sore, in the weeks that followed that day my figure got more curvy and my bust became very... Nice. Now my body was a classic hourglass shape. I had never been vain but I was definitely not self conscious about my body. I knew that men stared at me when I walked through shops, even more so when I was with Rose. My mumma and daddy always said that I was more beautiful than Rosalie but I really didn't think I held a torch to her perfection.

In those weeks I had also begun to get my period, Grandpa Carlisle and I had been very happy about this because he told be that I could have children. Grandpa and Nahuel had discussed menstruation once in a past visit, Nahuel had said half of his sisters menstruated and the others didn't, only the ones who did were able to have children. Grandpa put this down to the two sides we had in us, if they could bare children then the human side was more pronounced and if not, it was the vampire side. This meant that was was pro dominantly human which explained my love for human food. I still hunted once a month, it just so happened that when I was on my period I craved animal blood the most so I hinted around my monthly cycle.

I continued to get changed and put on a light layer of makeup, not that I really needed it but it made me feel important and mature. I also put on a pair of my gold louboutins, I made sure they were an older pair because they weren't coming off and I knew the water would ruin them.

I strutted out of my room. It was then I felt the butterflies, I had never been nervous about my body, but now, showing it off like this, I was a bit self conscious. No Nessie, confidence, it's just Jacob out there. 'Just Jacob' what? This boy was the love of my life I can't stuff it up.

I took three deep breaths and continued to descend down the stairs of the big house. I saw him through the glass, he had already started to rinse the car down.

I walked more swiftly out of the house and snuck around so that I was behind him. I nibbled in his neck and ran kisses up and down.

"This better be my girlfriend otherwise she'll be really pissed" he chuckled.

At the same time he turned to face me, hose in hand and he saw my outfit. When he did he glanced me up and down, his eyes grew to the size of saucers. I gripped his shoulder and kissed his full lips. Then I snatched the hose out of his hand and faced it at him until he was drenched. He laughed his throaty laugh and grabbed the hose and did the same to me. My bronze curls were soaked but they still hung in loose ringlets to my hips.

After playing a bit more with the hose I decided to stick to my plan and give Jacob a little show. I jumped onto the hood of his red Ferrari and began washing the car and showing of my body in a very sexual manner. Jake stood back with his hands behind his head and watched me as I performed my little show. Little Jake also made an appearance somewhere near the beginning but Jake wasn't embarrassed and neither was I. I was glad I could turn him on like that.

After all the suds were off, I slid off the car and walked over to Jake. I raked my eyes over his perfect muscles. He stood in front of me in just a pair of cut offs and a massive hard on. We began to kiss with a deep passion. I jumped up onto his waste as he carried me to my bedroom. Our bodies danced together and we became intertwined in a way that was almost inhumane. His hands slid up and down my spine. We began to experiment with each other.

We had both gotten a lot more confident with each other since we started going out. We had never gone any further than kissing but we never though clothes (other than underwear) was a complete necessity. We had also discussed sex and we decided to just let it come naturally. When daddy found out about this plan he wasn't happy and made it known that he would prefer us to wait until we were married but mumma had convinced him to let us make our own choices and let us do what we wanted. Daddy couldn't refuse mumma so he reluctantly gave us his blessing.

Jakes hands slid further down the front of my body until they rested on my under carriage. He rubbed my entrance a few times before coming back up to the clasp on back that held my bikini top together. He looked at me with questioning eyes and I smiled letting him know to go go ahead. He unclasped the back and shimmied the top off me. He studied my bust and from the growl that escaped his lips, I knew that he like what he saw.

At this stage we were both on our knees with our bodies pressed against each other. I pulled his shorts off to give him some slack to reveal his hardness covered only by a pair of blue boxers. Jake was a big guy but I didn't expect him to be that big. Now I was scared, I knew it was going to hurt a bit the first time, but with something that big going in, it was going to hurt, a lot. Jake must have registered my hesitation and quickly pulled away.

"I'm so sorry Ness if I went to far, we can stop now if you want" he stuttered

"NO Jake I want to, I really want to, I'm just scared its going to hurt."

"we don't have to do it just yet, do you want to stop?"

I shook my head and decided I would take the next step to let him know I wasn't having second thoughts.

I pushed him over into his back and straddled his hardness, I began grinding lightly to start with and then got more violent as I continued. We only had two layers of fabric separating us and I was determined to make that barrier no existent.

I grabbed Jakes hand and out them onto the gold rings that held my panties together. He got the message and began to lower my bottoms until I was fully exposed. His eyes raked me up and down.

"Fuck Ness you're beautiful" he growled out through labored breathes.

He grabbed my breasts and began to massage them. While he was doing this I pulled down his boxers so that we were both fully naked.

Our lower halves mingled and they finally got to feel each other without a barrier of clothing in between.

He flipped me over so that I was now on my backand he was on top and his hands began to beg for entrance. He slowly slid one finger in and I whimpered.

"more Jake please, more"

He added another finger and began to pump faster and then he added a third finger. I could feel that I was really wet. He slowly pulled out his fingers.

"are you sure you're ready?" he asked

"With you I'm ready for anything"

With that he began to slide into me. I could feel him going deeper and deeper. When I flinched he would hesitate and whisper 'I love you' into my ear before slowly continuing. I had to relax myself when he came to the final barrier, I closed my eyes and with one swift lunge he was through. We both smiled at each other, although mine was a little pained.

Jacob then started pumping in and out. We moaned and screamed each others names and he pumped harder and faster. Sweat mixed with the water that was left over from the car wash. Our hands explored each other in ways that we wouldn't have normally had enough courage to.

"Jake I want to try something" I managed to breathe out.

"ok" he croaked still thrusting into me.

I used my gift to show him a dream that I'd had a few night earlier.

Jake and I were in the forest making out. A light came through the thick canopy and landed onto my left hand. There, on my fourth finger sat a gold ring and band with a large diamond nestled in the middle of some smaller ones. We continued to kiss until we realized that something was stopping us from being chest to chest. It was my swollen tummy. I looked I was about 8 months pregnant and I had a sort of glow about me. Jake rested his hand on my stomach and I felt a rather pronounced kick come from underneath the place were his hand sat.

The vision ended. With one last lunge Jake made his release, he stayed in me for a few more moments and then he pulled out.

"Fuck Nessie that was hot" he panted

"I thought you'd enjoy it" I giggled through my heavy breaths.

We lay in silence with our bare bodies cuddled up against each other. Jake then decided it was time we got ourselves cleaned up.

We both took showers, separately so we could actually get clean, and then got changed into casual clothes. I wore a white baby doll style dress with lace over the bust and chiffon that fell to a few inches above my knees and out in some simple white pumps, yes, that was my casual.

I strayed walking down the stairs from my room to the living room only to feel a great pain between my thighs. I knew that it would happen so I tried to cover it as best I could from Jacob. He rose when he saw me descending the stairs but didn't smile his usual hearty smile, instead he grimaced.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I asked, concern smothering my words.

"Nessie, we didn't use protection".

A.N

What do you think? I was so nervous writing that, I hope you like it! What do you think, is she pregnant? Guess we have to wait and find out ;) until next time. Be good :)


	6. Chapter 6 - Ring

A.N yeah well I don't know if you wanted her to be pregnant or not because I got no reviews and that was disappointing but anyway here is the next chapter. But because u got some more followers (3 u guys) I thought I would put up heaps of chapters today. I'm still desperate for a beta and if you want to take up the challenge PM me. Anyways today we see a new POV so enjoy :)Oh and you know who to give all credit for this story to.  
Jakes POV  
I had always known that we wouldn't be able to use a condom. My pack brothers had some very unpleasant experiences with them. To start of with, most regular condoms were way too small therefore, no protection at all. When one of them actually found one that fitted it ended up melting. Yes melting. Can you imagine that! Fuck, his mental images were disgusting. Anyway because out body temp ran so high that mixed with the friction caused by sex the latex got too hot and melted. So for the pack brothers it was up to their female partner to take the pill or things like it.  
Nessie of course didn't know this and I was way to caught up in the heat, no pun intended, of the moment. Having sex with her was the greatest pleasure of my life. Words can not describe how good it felt to feel her soaking up my release or opening to compensate my huge length. I was getting a hard in just thinking about it.  
She must of noticed that little Jake was making a appearance and delicately coughed to indicate that she was waiting for a reply. I basically told her why we couldn't wear condoms when a huge smile broke across her face.  
"I might be a mom" she squealed in delight."wow Ness, slow down, we don't know! you have to take the test first" I said more reasonably. Although I had never thought seriously about being a dad, now that it was a possibility I really was excited. I imagined seeing Nessie swollen with my child, the leader of the next generation of wolves and smiled too."can we go and get a pregnancy test pleeeeeeease Jakey"  
I caved, I always cave on that girl, she's just too hot for me to handle. I knew a pregnancy test wouldn't work this early but I still though it was worth getting stocked up, I mean, even of she wasn't pregnant this time she seemed heaps excited to be a mom so we might actually start trying ! Trying for a baby! That makes me feel old! In human years I'm actually 27 so I am old enough to be a dad but am I ready?"Ness we need to talk""no jake we need to go down to the store and get a pregnancy test""it won't work yet, it's too early", I sighed "ooooooh, so then, what did we need to talk about", her brow furrowed and she sounded confused and worried at the same time."just give me two seconds". I ran outside to my room. A while ago we converted Edwards old room to Nessie's spare room in case she didn't want to go home to the cottage. In these renovations Esme decided that I needed a room too so they added an Extension to the house out the back. This extension was 5 times the size of my whole house in La Push and then there was a second story on top of that. It was the new Wolf hot spot. There was a kitchen, a walk in pantry that was bigger than the kitchen, a flat screen, an indoor pool and small gym, there was even a locker/change room! The grand stair case that lead up to my room was marble and gold and had pictures of my pack and Nessie all over the walls. My room was at he top of the stairs and easily big enough to house a family of 4 and had the classic Cullen glass wall overlooking the forest. The decor wasn't what I was looking at though. It was my mothers engagement ring. Billy had given it to me a short time after Ness and I started dating, he told me there wasn't a girl on this earth he would rather me marry. This was one of Billy's most emotional displays I had ever seen, shortly after he went back to his brisk self and I continued to be in awe of this ring. I had never remembered what it looked like, dad had never shown me it after mom died. But here it was nestled in the same box he'd bought it in and I was about to pass it on to Nessie.  
I ran back down stairs shoving it into my pocket and went back to my beautiful girl. "ok so, I want to take you out or dinner tonight, we are going to a fancy restaurant, my shout, and I want you to look more perfect than normal even if that isn't humanly possible. I will meet you by my car at 6pm and I don't want you to see me until then. Got it?" I said politely. She looked confused but willing to go so we gave each other a quick peck on the lips and went our separate ways.  
I was glad I had asked Edward for his blessing a while ago because I didn't know if I could handle that extra stress now.  
***********NPOV************Ok. What just happened? I walked into my room about to get myself gussied up for a date with Jacob. I didn't know why but it felt like this was going to be even more special than any of the last.****3 hours later (still NPOV)****My hair and makeup was all done now I just had to get into my dress and shoes. I slipped on my pale blue, silk, full length dinner gown and tightened the the strapless corset that compressed my bust and waist. I pulled it a little tighter than necessary to give my boobs that (what Rose calls) overflow look that Jake loves. A simple pair of white Prada pumps were enough because they were not seen underneath my floor length gown. I finally put a few diamond encrusted bobby pins in my half up messy bun look and pushed the loose parts of my hair over my shoulder, even though it was in its natural ringlets they still hung to just below my breast. I grabbed my silver clutch and walked out of my room to find Jake on the stairwell with a bunch of white roses, my favorite.  
He kissed me on the lips carefully enough to not smudge my lipstick but still with passion. Before we left for the restaurant I put the roses in a vase with water and headed to the garage.  
We arrived in port Angeles soon after and headed to a fancy French restaurant. We had the most enjoyable meal topped off by a spectacular desert. We talked about nothing and not once did my possible pregnancy come up. We left after Jake put $500 into the card slip and headed towards the forest. I was admiring a tree that I used to climb when I was younger when I heard Jake clear his throat. Turning around I found him knelt down on one knee!"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I have loved you all of your life and intend to love you everyday for the rest of it. You are my world, my existence and I hope that you will be my wife. Ness, my darling, Will you Marry me?""Yes!" I exclaimed. Throwing my arms around him and giving him the most passionate kiss yet. When we broke away I looked at the ring in his hands. It was beautiful, it had a massive diamond the middle (about a 1/4 of the size of the one Aro gave momma, which is still huge) and had 3 smaller ones on each side of it. The setting was gold and wrapped delicately around the diamonds like a vine. It was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen."It was my mothers, I had it slightly altered. Where the big diamond is there used to be a large ruby but I thought you might like the diamond better. I still have the ruby though, its in the necklace I gave you a little while back, you know how I said it was a promise necklace, well that was why.""Jacob it is stunning" I weeped, "thank you so much, I can't wait to be your bride."


	7. Chapter 7 - Clubbing & Lingerie

RPOV  
After the proposal everything happened so quickly. My parents happily accepted the fact that I was getting married. Aunt Alice was the most thrilled out of everyone as now she got to throw another wedding. I wanted the traditional white wedding, a huge celebration and Jacob was happy to oblige. His change of heart about came from the other day when he walked into the bank and the manger practically collapsed when he saw jake. Apparently once you reach your first 10 billion you become a god in the eyes of the bank. Although Jakes garage was going magnificently, most of the money came about because Alice was so good at gambling in the stock market as she could See the guest list now consisted of over 250 people (or should I say, humans, werewolves, vampires and hybrids) and was going to take place in the most gorgeous place in France. Jake was buying a private jet that could seat 80 that would take us there, he going to keep it so that we had another mode of transport in emergencies. Daddy already knew how to fly and Jake was taking a course so that in the future he could be the pilot, but for this trip dad was going to be our weeks went on and on until it as one week prior to my big day, it was middle of winter and the weather was getting harsher but today was the day we flew out. All of the guest had their accommodation and air fares booked and paid for so it wouldn't be a hassle for them to come. Jake had paid to hire a whole motel in a country ranch for the week so that all of our guest could stay together. When I say the word 'motel' I use it very loosely. It was more of a block of land that stretched for miles that had small cabins dotted all over it. The cabins were small but luxurious, each equipped with the basic necessities and a fireplace. Eating was one of the most difficult things to arrange. We ended up transforming the old barn house into a gorgeous dining room and all of out meals were catered for by a French chef. Vampires drank before they came and donated blood while was so much to do, everyday I went to bed exhausted. I rode horses with Jake, canoed with Rachel, went shopping with Rose and Alice, played many games with the wolves, but most importantly, I had long discussions with Carlisle about my possible had been 8 weeks since The first time I had sex, Jake and I had done it a few more times but it was a bit awkward with everyone in the house. All of the tests I took came up with mixed results. I still hadn't gotten my period and I just felt different in a way, but grandpa told me that nothing was certain until he ran some tests. I could tell he thought I was pregnant , the big day approached and Jake and I had to be separated at lunch time so that we could go have out hens/bux night. I knew that he was going to a casino that had strippers and prostitutes but I really wasn't worried. I didn't care if he kissed another girl as long as he was back to me by sunrise the next morning, I knew that it was just a stupid fling and that our love was said our final goodbyes to the boys and Alice and Rose grabbed me and took me to Rose's cabin. They put me into a very raunchy lace underwear piece and then started to pick out my clothes. I ended up in a white corset with ripped faded jeans that were so so tight it bought they would explode. I knew I was going clubbing tonight so I didn't think this outfit would be very appropriate but I trusted my aunts judgement. I got into the Limo to find some of my favorite people. Rose was already sitting, while Alice was hurrying me into the car, rachel was sitting next to mum and Leah. I saw some of the other imprints that I was friends with but they weren't my best friends. I sat down next to Leah and on the way to wherever we were going Rach, Leah and I chatted about men and life in used to hate me until she imprinted on a 16 yr old boy from the res, his name was Alex and they met just before he first phased. He got so angry when he saw her kissing her boyfriend of the time that he ran into the woods and phased. He didn't know what just happened but Leah understood and ran after him. They were now engaged and we were best friends. Rachel was my other bestie, her and Paul had tied the knot now, unfortunately kids were out of the question for Rach, no matter how hard they tried she wouldn't fall pregnant, she appeared to conceive but for whatever reason she wasn't able to carry the baby after about the 1st trimester, even after thousands of dollars were spend on IVF noting happened. She was devastated but was slowly getting over it.  
When I got out of the car we were standing at the biggest department store I had ever seen, I assumed it was like the French version of Macy's but apparently it only stocked lingerie. We rushed inside to escape the cold, browsing up and down the isles collecting thousands of dollars worth of lingerie. Alice swiped her card to pay for it all then we went of to to a pizza joint for our meal, we got into the car and had garment bags passed to us all courtesy of Alice. Mine was a gold dress that had a draped neck that went half way to my naval, it had no back and only cover a few inched of my thighs. It had a Prada label and my shoes were gold Guccis. Everyone else looked just as good (and just as slutty) as me so when we walked into the club almost every head turned.  
The club was decorated in deep reds and golds and the bass was so loud I could feel the room shaking. People were hooking up and grinding to the music. I couldn't wait to get on the dance floor and get dancing.  
Rachel pulled me along and I grabbed Leah and dragged her with me. Soon we were right in the middle of the mosh pit dancing along with everyone else. Lots of men tried to feel me up but I was very firm with them and got them off me when they went too far. By midnight it was time to go home because I wanted to be fresh for my wedding day. We got back into the limo and exchanged stories about our night. Everyone had a blast but we were all keen to crawl back into bed and get some well deserved sleep.  
I wasn't sleeping with Jake tonight so Alice had arranged a bed for me in Rachel's cabin. Paul was spending the night at Jake and my cabin so we basically just did a swap. We were home by 12.45 and I was asleep by 1am. I had no fear about getting married to Jacob but I was very cold when I woke up, he was my space heater after all.  
I was woken up at 10am by Alice and I felt refreshed and excited as today was my big day.


	8. Chapter 8 - The Wedding II

AN To see Nessie's dress go into google images and type in 'yumi katsura Monaco' (without quotation marks) and go to like the 1st and/or 5th picture there is a lady standing I front of all this gold architecture, that is her dress :) hope you like it.  
My hair was being tugged and pulled in every direction by Rose, Alice was working on my makeup and Rach was getting my gown (which I was still yet to see), shoes and flowers together. Leah was holding my hand being 'moral support' and momma was sitting back looking very weepy, if she could cry she would be balling. About and hour later Rose moved on to helping Alice with my makeup and soon they were done. All reflective surfaces were gone from the room because Alice wanted full impact when I was completely ready.  
Before I got out of my make up chair, momma came over with a hair clip encrusted with sapphires, she told me that it was my 'something old, something borrowed and also something blue'. She told me the story of Grandpa Charlie and grandma Renee giving it to her on her wedding day. I had never met Renee and never would but Grandpa Charlie I saw all the time and he was in the front row of my wedding. All I needed now was something new and Alice helped me with that when she whipped out a white lace garter with the label still attached. She plopped it on top of my wedding undergarments that were sitting right beside me on the counter and told me to go put them on.  
Everything was white and either sheer or lace. They were beautiful. I slid my garter up my thigh and put in my silk dressing gown and walked back out to the girls. They had undone the garment bag and I saw the dress for the first time. It was full length and flared at my waist where a thick sparkly ban sat. It was slightly off with and had a lace overlay. It was strapless and had a sweetheart neck line. It was perfect.  
A pair of ivory Louboutin peep toes sat on the ground next to me. They had a diamond embellishment on the front that would just be seen when I took a step. I also saw a diamond necklace and earrings sitting on the counter. Alice began to slide my dress on once I had looked at everything and I had to suck in so that she could do it up. My breasts slightly overflowed but i felt spectacular. I slipped my feet into the shoes and did the clasp on the necklace. I was ready to see what I looked like. Rach handed me my bouquet of white roses and Lillie's and I turned around to where Alice had placed a full length mirror.  
I was amazed.  
My hair was left curly although it was slightly enhanced by the curler Rose had run through it. A small section was pinned up with diamond pins and my bangs draped artfully across my face. My chocolate brown eyes had been enhanced by the smokey eyed look Alice had done and my lips were a slightly metallic and shiny brown. The dress fitted perfectly and I could barley recognize myself. I looked spectacular.  
"2 hours till we need to get into the carriage". Momma said looking at her turned frantic then, she, rose and momma had already had their makeup done but Rach and Leah hadn't. So Rose got to work on Rach while Alice did Leah. I stood and watched not wanting to crumple my dress by sitting down. Throughout the day Esme had entered the room to take pictures, she was going crazy now I was changed.10 minutes later my best friends were ready to get changed. Momma got into a knee length, baby doll style, lavender dress while Rose, Alice and Leah got into green A line, strapless dresses that fell to the floor, they were my bridesmaids. Rach had on the same dress but it had an ivory bow wrapped just under her bust as she was my maid of honor. My bridal party grabbed smaller versions of my bouquet and we headed outside to get some pre wedding shots.  
For over an hour we had a professional photographer take our pictures. I was in almost every single one. By the time we headed to the horse drawn carriage over 2000 pictures had been taken.  
I jumped into the carriage with Rach and we took off towards a the chapel where the ceremony was being held.  
As I emerged from the white, horse drawn cart people off the street stared at me, applause broke out and the cameras flashed wildly. Smiling, I walked towards my bridal party to get some picture on location.  
Once the pictures were taken Alice announced '5 minutes'.All of the guests have since forwarded into the church so we arranged ourselves at the entrance. Claire, as flower girl stood at the front, behind her my bridesmaids and Rach, dad stood next to me holding me up 'you ready Ness?' he asked.  
As they all forwarded in the nerves hit me. I was getting married to the man I would be with forever. Taking some soothing deep breaths I realized it was time for me to enter. Everyone one stood as I took my first step in.  
The wedding march rang out and I saw the faces of everyone one I loved, but most of all I saw Jacob. He looked amazingly sexy in his suit and I couldn't wait for tonight when... Oh shit Dad can hear this.  
I continued down the aisle with pure thoughts in my mind and as we reached the end of the carpet my dad handed me off to Jacob, jake whispered to him 'I'll take care of her, I promise' and with one nod and a smile dad let go of me.  
'you look amazing' Jake whispered'as do you Mr Black' I replied in the same hushed tone  
The ceremony continued on and then it was time to say our vows. They were old and traditional but we made the same adjustment my parents made and swapped 'till death do us part' for 'as long as we both shall live'.We made the committing words to each other and our 'I do's' we're full of love and surety.


	9. Chapter 9 -The Best Day

A.N last chapter for today... I. Better get some good reviews for all my hard work hahaha :)  
After everyone formed a massive line the hugs, kisses and presents began. We got things from gift vouchers to personalized candy and rugs to journals. It wasn't that I needed any gifts with both my family and Jacob so cashed up but they were still nice to reception continued beautifully and Jacobs speech made my eyes water and then leak and then soon enough I was balling my eyes out. Although it was untraditional I made a speech as well, well it wasn't a speech but a song. Along with my dad on piano I sang 'vanilla twilight' by Owl city (slightly altered to suit my voice). It bought tears to many eyes and even Jacob looked on the verge of watering eyes. Our delicious food was then served and everyone ate and talked during the meals.  
We made our way to the dance floor and the song 'the best day' by Taylor swift came on. I'd left it up to Jacob to choose the song so I was a bit nervous but this song meant so much to me, I was proud of his choice. When Taylor sang it she sang it about her mom but for me it was about Jake being there for me all the time, it was the perfect song for I didn't know what the song would be, the dance had been choreographed (by alice and rose) with its beats in mind so when it came on we were perfectly in sync with each other. Once it ended my dad was the first of many cut ins. They were all blurs because all I wanted was to be back in Jacobs arms as his wife.  
The reception finished all too quickly. And it was time to say goodbye to our beloved friends and family. Rach quickly changed me out of my dress and into a short dark blue cocktail dress and we headed off to the airport to catch our awaiting flight.  
The car trip was full of small talk and sharing our excitement of our honeymoon to Isle Esme. Esme had offered to lend us the island and we had graciously accepted. I had never been there before but from my families recollections of it, it sounded beautiful.  
We arrived at the airport and went to the first class lounge where we drank some champagne and ate some small canapés. When we were requested to board we headed down to the gate, cutting all the queues because of our first class priority and settled down in our spacious seats. A slutty flight attendant by the name of Josie came and asked Jacob if he wanted refreshments, I'd never been the jealous type but this lady was clearly flirting with my husband! I politely introduced myself as his wife and she quickly stiffed off to get Jacob his drink, when she returned she ignored me so I rudely asked for a orange juice that I probably wouldn't drink.  
Jacob was smirking this whole time and I knew he though I looked sexy when I was mad so I didn't bother talking to him.  
Halfway through the flight the flight attendants changed so I didn't have to deal with that slutty bitch and I could go back to spooning with my Jacob.  
When we arrived in Rio we caught a Limo to the dock where our speed boat awaited us. Just looking at Jacob piling our bags into the boat under the silver moon was turning me on.  
We sped along in the boat and I decided to give him an early honeymoon present. I reached over him and cut the boats engine, dropping the anchor in the middle of no where. It was about midnight so no boats would be out here anyway. He looked very confused but as soon as I straddled his waste he got my message.  
I felt his erection pounding under my flimsy lace panties, I couldn't wait till the island, I needed him in me now. Pulling off his top harshly I began to give rotate my hips harder and faster each time. His penis was about to rip though his pants so I quickly yanked them off too. He unzipped my dress and I slid out of it. My gorgeous lace panties now sat ruined on the deck of the boat and my matching black lace bra sat next to them.  
Wanting to save some of the more inventive positions for when we were in the island, we layed down on the floor in the 69 position and began to work our magic on each other. He licked, fingered and fisted me while I sucked him off big time. With one last punch of his fist in me I came with an epic orgasm. He was still hard but wasn't coming so after I'd recovered I turned around so he could see me mouth and began to give him deep throat. I'd never done this before to him but it was making me horny all over again. After I started it didn't take long for him to release in me and I swallowed his delicious juices all up.  
After we caught our breaths Jacob got back into the drivers seat and raced to the island faster than I would've thought imaginable.. He was getting hard again so I have him a bit of release and stroked him and licked and kissed his hardness. I couldn't wait till we got there so we could have some more REAL action...


	10. Chapter 10 - Poles, Swings & Greek Gods

A.N Ok, so I think I might do more blocks updates like I did last time. No one PMed me to tell me what they think so I'm just going with that. If you strongly dispute this LET ME KNOW! I also think I might start to put in quotes ect. at the beginning of each chapter just for fun. Keep in mind I will own as much of the quotes as I do this story which, FYI, is basically nothing hahahaha. Anywhozzzzzzzzle here is the next chapter, this start to get interesting now hehehe ;) See Ness and Jake's costumes here:

** wd_lingerie_fancy_dress_goddess/thing?id=55288314**

(the skirt is shorter though)

** . **

(Skirt here is also shorter)

Change a . and it should work :)

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_~Lady Gaga, Love Game_

We fell into the bed, a big pile of sweaty mess after another brilliant night on the island. I remember not being able to breathe at one point during that it felt so good. Ever so gently I draped my leg over Jacob's large torso and pulled him close. I was now glad we'd turned the air conditioner down to 60F as we could snuggle like this for the rest of the night.

Sometime in the near future my thoughts became dreams and my labored breathes became small snores.

Waking up the next morning, I found that I was without jacob. I heard the shower running so I didn't think much of it. I pulled on a silk night gown that hung over a cane chair at the foot of our four-posted bed. Usually I had no qualms in walking around in my underwear but the lingerie that Alice had packed me was more daunting so, I generally wore something over the top.

Jake emerged from the shower soon after I began making a breakfast of bacon and eggs, I guess the smell must've been too much for him.

Creeping up behind me, he looped his arms around my waist from behind and bent down so hat my shoulders cradled his chin. It was a very comfortable position but due the restriction of movement it was hard to continue cooking. I ended up burning the bacon ('Turned it crispy,' Jake had said) and made the eggs VERY hard boiled.

We ate in comfortable silence and once Jake had demolished his 6 eggs to my 2, I went and had a shower.

Forgetting to bring my clothes in with me I entered the bedroom in only my too-short towel. This earned a wolf-whistle from jacob and as I bent over (revealing a bit more bum then I'd intended) a satisfied moan from his as well. Being the tease I was, I pulled my bikini bottoms on under the towel but dropped it when I was putting the top on. Although I was facing away from Jake I knew he liked what he saw.

He came towards me and began to tie the string on the top of my bikini for me.

This was my usual attire, a skimpy bikini with very tiny denim shorts. He just wore his board shorts and I was perfectly fine with that. We felt it unnecessary to wear much else as it got in the way when we...um...got carried away, and we did do a lot of swimming.

Today we were heading up to the water fall right on the other side of the island. For a human it would be quite a trek but for us all it meant was that we packed our runners so we didn't cut our feet.

Pulling on my Dr Martins we scampered out of the house, eager to go swimming. He mistook my haste for being in the mood for a race but I honestly didn't mind.

When Jake was in human form, he was a lot slower, so it was quite a good match. I raced him through the forest and up the hill, it was neck and neck until I rounded a large tree that had a massive spider web in it. Being the arachnophobe of the two of us, I screamed and carried on but he had disappeared into the distance, only the sound of his throaty chuckle left behind. I stopped fussing then and there and began to run faster than I had in a while in order to beat him.

The wind danced in my hair and the branches around my snagged my skin, usually I was more cautious of the overhanging twigs but I was on a mission now. I was gradually gaining on him, the waterfall was beginning to emerge ahead of us and if I wanted to win, this was my last shot. I spotted a about two strides ahead and I aimed for one of the lower branches. Using that as a launch pad I glided forward, pressing myself onto Jake back, I caught him by surprise, I leaped over him and dived into the now evident waterfall and proclaimed my self as victorious. Jacob dived in soon after me, disbelief written all over his face.

"I win Jakey," I announced.

"Yeah, well at least I didn't cheat!" He responded.

"I didn't cheat, simply used your back as a vantage point, you cheated by running off when I should've been given a significant time bonus as that spider attacked me!"

"Fine, you win this time, but it won't be so easy on the way home." He concluded.

"Sure, sure Jake, whatever."

"My little spider monkey," He growled, kissing me passionately.

"You, love it." I managed to reply between deep kisses.

The rest of the day went by in a similar fashion, come to think of it the whole holiday did. Play, kiss, sex, race, eat, sleep, sex, talk, sex, eat, sex, sex while eating (that was fun), more sex, you get the idea. But it was fun.

********* 3 weeks Later**********

It was our last afternoon here on the island and we were planning on taking advantage of it. I'd had the cleaning staff bring in a delivery from the main land. I was a bunch of costumes and a pole and a sex swing.

I was a bit nervous as I didn't know if jake would play along but hey, it was only 2pm and if he didn't like it we could just switch back to our normal sex but add vibrators and oil.

I told him he was in for a special treat tonight and gave him a small bag with his costume concealed inside of it and walked off to get changed into my own. I'd set the swing up in the blue-room that we hadn't yet used, after I was changed I would move the pole into the white room where we would start the night off.

I slipped into my greek goddess costume that was simply a white tube of ruffled chiffon around my bust, held up by gold rope and 2 small strips of white chiffon, one for the front of my bum and one for the back, they were, again, held up by gold rope. I allowed my hair to hang loose around my shoulders and wrapped some gold braid across my forehead and tied it at the back of my head.

I stepped out into the white room to find Jacob absent as I'd hoped for, and ran to get the pole in. I called for my werewolf once I'd finished.

He entered the room wearing a plated skirt of armor. It was made with plastic but looked like metal to give him the look of a hero. He had the same material around his neck and he looked hot!

I wrapped my arms around the pole and began. I'd always had much respect for human pole dancers as it required so much strength but for me it was effortless. I swayed my hips sexily and spread my legs so Jacob could just see my insides. I flipped and rolled and turned and he was going hard watching me.

After I'd finished my routine, I pushed him onto the bed and gave him a lap dance. He kissed be neck and breasts but I kept my lips closed and pumped my hips against his. We were moaning and sighing so I relented and let him pull off both of our costumes so he could enter me. When his length filled me inside a great pressure release but caused me to pump harder. He went further than ever before and I had to open wider and I could feel that I would be sore tomorrow. We didn't stop though. I climaxed when he push into me one last time and so did he.

He stayed inside me for a while but pulled out to kiss me on the forehead.

"That was amazing," He whispered, "You looked so hot on that pole."

"I try." I responded, "Once we recover I have another surprise for you in the blue room."

"Sounds good, I'm ready if you are"

"I was born ready Jacob"

Although we didn't make that much use of the costumes, I made a mental note not to forget them when we went home.

We swiftly made our way towards the other room where the sex swing stood. He gasped when he saw it.

"If, if you don't want to use it...We don't have to...I just...I just though... It'd be fun." I stuttered nervously.

"No Ness, its not that I don't want to, its just...Well, are you ok with using it?" He questioned

"Yeah I did some reading and you can help me."

"As long as you are sure." He replied seriously.

I nodded.

I began to strap myself in so that I was sitting normally but Jake could sit on top. According to the book this was supposed to make for deep penetrating, passionate sex. I was excited!

I was still wet but Jake still ran his hands over my clit and stroked for a while. He added some fingers and pumped as hard as he could. Once he decided I was wet enough he slipped his erect penis inside me and began to slowly travel up me. I though when I gave him the lap dance he went deep! This swing was the best thing ever. He glided down me and it wasn't long before I was going through the best orgasm of my life.

We tried all the positions in the book and then collapsed in a sweaty pile on the floor. I fell asleep naked on Jake's torso. Our honeymoon was concluding and I couldn't think of a better way to end it.


	11. Chapter 11 - Gone

AN * Dodges copy of New Moon*. I know I haven't updated in forever but I was re-reading over all of my past chapters and I really got discouraged. I think I need to set more time away for each chapter, this mean longer better chapters less often, and hopefully less spelling mistakes! That's enough rambling, here goes the next chapter. *Insert disclaimer here*

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
~Little Talks - Of Monsters and Men  
(RPOV)

"Passport - check

Bags - check

Multiple Cans of Tuna - Got more than multiple

Pretzels for dipping - 5 bags down the hatch, 5 to go", sighing, I took my last look at Isle Esme as it disappeared off into the distance. Jacob leaned over to give me a short kiss when he quickly wrenched away, apparently I wasn't the only on who thought my breathe stunk.

"Ness, I don't mean to be rude, but you need some gum girl!" He joked, theatrically swatting his hand over his nose to 'clear away' the smell.

"Sorry babe, but this tuna is so GOOD!" I said with my mouthful of tuna-dipped-pretzels, "I'm just having all of these weird cravings, I can't wait to get home and get Carlisle to finish off the tests to see if I'm pregnant or not, then at least I can blame all of these weird habits on the baby...or I can be admitted into a mental institute."

Jacob laughed his deep throaty laugh, this caused me stop chewing and admire his perfection. He was absolutely stunning, the way the sun glistened off of his russet skin was orgasmic and the fact that he could be so care-free and fun-loving made me fall in love with him all over again. He was beautiful, he was mine.

The plane ride was even smoother than the first time as we didn't have a bimbo of a flight attendant, instead we had gay guy who was absolutely hilarious and a lady named Jen who reminded me of Esme as she looked young but had an old soul.

I was about to open the door to my car when Jake slid infront of me, he pulled me to the passenger side of the car and graciously opened the door for me. I was flattered. He proceeded to the drivers side and jumped into the car. The engine started with a quiet purr and we raced off home. I was too busy at the island to miss my family, but now that I thought about it, there was a subtle ache in my chest, much like what I get in my throat after going a while without hunting. The prospect of seeing them in a few hours was very exciting and I couldn't wait to see what they had in stall for us when we returned.

As we were on the road that lead to the Cullen driveway, Jacob grew very stiff, abruptly, he did a U turn and drove away from the house at an immeasurable speed.

"Jake, what's happened? Where are we going?" I said, panic creeping into my voice, demolishing the tough exterior I had put together.

"Something feels off, I smelt something, I couldn't put my finger on it, but I know something has happened," He said in a very serious tone.

"Well then we need to warn them!" I exclaimed.

"That's the thing Ness, I think they found out the hard way, I don't think the Cullens are home."

"No...No...That isn't possible, Alice would've seen. The wolves..."

"The wolves wouldn't have been around, no point going to the Cullen's house when we aren't there," He said logically, "I think we need to take a trip into La Push to see if they know anything."

"Yeah...OK...Lets do that..." I muttered.

When we arrived at La Push I was relieved to see Seth, Embry and all the other members of the pack lounging around at Sam's house. Thankfully I didn't have to do much walking as I was swept from embrace to embrace. No one had yet noticed the subtle green undertone that my face had taken.

Jacob looked stiffer then normal but was keeping up appearances by saying a genuine 'hello' to everyone.

Once they had all settle down Jake cleared his throat "Ness and I have some bad news, I wish to call a bonfire tonight so we can discuss the course of action we shall take," he announced, his alpha voice ringing through his words.

Once he finished telling everyone his concerns about the Cullen's, Seth, Embry and Leah stumbled in, they looked as green as I did.

It was Leah who spoke "No one is there, their scents are stale and smell about 5 days old, and what's worse is that there are others, other scents I smelt at the last battle with the Volturi. Both Volturi and Cullen trails go dead when we get into the forest around the house, I'm sorry Ness, but we couldn't track them any further."

"This...This cccaann'tt hhappeenn" I stumbled out, "No, there must be some kind of mistake, Alice...Alice would've Seen, they can't of just GONE!"

In a rush of rage I launched my self out of the house and into the woods before Jacob caught my arm. I could see the devastation in his eyes that I'm sure were reflective of my own. It was then I realised that if I ran off it would kill him. I held on to the arm that he had snaked around my waist like a life support and clumsily walked back into the house.

Everyone had mysteriously dispersed and were all very interested in the TV or computer or magazine. Laura, Sam and Emily's 4 year old daughter, became a hot commodity with many pack members playing with her or teaching her rude signs. If the situation had of been different, I might have even laughed.

Jake and I sat on the couch for exactly 10 minutes, tears flooding my eyes and pain written all over our faces. After those few minutes we came to a silent agreement that our moping was not going to bring them back, we needed to fight and we were going to win!

Holding each other's hands for support we walked to the car that waited for us outside and headed to the the, now empty, Cullen house. Whizzing down the highway tears ,that I hadn't permitted, leaked out. I was worried for every single one of them. I missed them.

I was so deep in me thoughts I hadn't noticed that we'd pulled into the overgrown drive way and that Jake was standing out side my door. I wasn't until he opened my door and ushered me out that I began to recognise where we were.

Everything was exactly the same as when we left but it felt cold. There were no lights on inside, no Esme in the garden, Emmett and Jasper in there also, wrestling, no Alice to show me the shoes she'd just found, no mum and dad to embrace me, no Rose to insult Jake and no Carlise to welcome me home. It really was empty.

Taking a look over the garden I noticed another building, slightly disttached from 'Wolf Place' (as the pack boys called the new extension). It was my wedding present from Mum, Dad, Carlisle and Esme. It was bigger than the main house and I could now see the glass overpass that connected Wolf Place and the new house together. The 2 buildings stood about 500 yards from the main Cullen house, this allowed for privacy but convenience.

My legs pulled me towards my new house, Jake in tow, reaching out for the golden door handle I took in a small breath only to have it punched out of me when I saw the interior.

Everything was wooden, a dark, natural, russet timber that simply screamed "JACOB". When you entered the first room you came to the living room, it was decorated with lush furniture of different shades of red and gold. To my right was grand staircase, at the top of the stairs was a hallway that went over the top of the living room, from the hall you could see over the banister and look down onto the living room below (sort of like an overpass).

Walking through the house I counted a total of 6 amazing bedrooms not including the master and the nursery, all of which had a closet and an en suite that was almost the same size as the room itself, the master had 3 closets in total, one was obviously mine as it was bigger than the other and had a room off it that was dedicated to shoes and bags. There was also a living room (the one you see when you first walk in), 3 bathrooms separate from the en suites, a state of the art kitchen, walk in pantry, indoor pool, bar, dining room, basement equipped with gym machines, beauty room and a formal lounge.

Surprisingly it was what I found in my closet that caught my attention. No, it wasn't the new collection of Jimmy Choos but something much more antique looking. It was a highly engraved metal box about the size of an average person. All over the top of it there was small pictures of wolves and meadows intricately engraved.

"Jake, look what I found,"I called.

Not long after he appeared in my door way with the same awed look that I'm sure I had when I saw the boxes markings.

Opening the metal box I found a suit of armour, not like the ones with the shiny, chunky metal though, it was more matte, slimmer and lighter. It looked like it would fit me. There was also a sword, it was very long, shiny and thin, when I picked it up it felt light as a feather and sharper than anything I'd ever seen before.

"Ness, look, it's from Jasper."

I peered over to where he was pointing to find a small note with Jasper's writing on it.

Dear Ness,

In here you will find what I have been working on for the past few years. All of those mysterious disappearances will soon be explained. No one but me, Alice and your Dad know about this yet but I'm sure they will find out soon. We don't know when, but Alice has seen that the Volturi is coming for us. If you are reading this without me next to you then they have already come. This is my way of keeping you safe. The armour is made from vampire skin and werewolf (not the ones like Jake) fur. Not even a venomous bite from a vampire could break through this. I have not fully tested the extent of it but I can assure you that you will be safer with it on than off. The sword has been made out of werewolf and vampire fangs and is quite literally, the sharpest thing on earth so use it's sheath well! Hopefully now I have given you everything you need to help us and keep you safe.

Goodluck Nessie

-Jasper

"Well then, try it on", Jake whispered.

I began to strip down to my underwear. Pulling my hair into a pony-tail, I took another look at the armour and started with awe, thinking about how I never really appreciated Jasper. I didn't have favourite Aunts and Uncles but Jasper and I had never been that close, I don't know why but I always played with Em and whenever I was with Jasper so was Alice so we usually ended up talking about fashion. Having him make this for me was so touching and I was starting to tear up again.

(A.N I start to go into where the armour sits and stuff so if you don't know the technical names don't worry just google 'labeled suit of armour' and click on the first link, hope it helps!)

I Began to put on the armour realising how sexy it was going to look on. I had gotten on all of the leg armour apart from the cuisse (apparently that part was unnecessary as it was absent) the fauld came next, although it was more of a mini skirt than a piece of armour. The plackart was again absent so my stomach was bare. On my chest I had the breastplate and the pauldron but they were cut so that it was more in the shape of a scoop neck crop, it pushed my boobs over it in that 'waterfall way' and I simply had long gauntlets over my arms.

The armour was in many plates to allow movement and was surprisingly comfortable. I picked up the helm and pulled Jake outside so that we could go for a run ad try it out.

As soon as we hit a ray of sun, the armour glittered like diamonds, I guess that was the effect of the vampire skin. When we reached a clearing I unsheathed my sword and began to carefully swing it. It sliced through trees like butter and with next to no effort by me. I was glad my uncles had let me play with some of their blades when I was younger so at least I was confident with how to use it.

The hours went by when suddenly I remembered about the bonfire Jake had called. He'd been having a nice time watching me in my armour and had gotten a hard on on multiple occasions. The bonfire was supposed to start at 6pm and, looking at my phone I saw that it was 6 already. I pulled Jake up from his seat and dashed off to 1st beach after explaining everything to him.


End file.
